Tournament of Mavericks
by Hellfire 64
Summary: When the maverick hunters are going bankrupt, a tournament is held between the old mavericks, for a mysterious grand prize. My first non crossover fic. On Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Tournament of Mavericks

Note: Yes, I just can't stop writing.

Maverick Hunter base, 11:00 p.m.

The hunters are going around doing their jobs, the navigators are navigating, we now go to general Signa's office, and he wipes his head of sweat and then says "I can't believe it, all these years I've spent hunting mavericks, doing great, having my hunters keep the world safe, and having such great hunters, wasted, sigh, better get this over with."

He then turned a microphone on and said "X, Zero, Axl, please report to my office, your not in trouble I just need to talk to you about something." He then hangs up; the three hunters go to his office. They knock on the door, "Uh, general Signas, you called us sir?" X said. "Good, you're here, come in." The three hunters sit down in chairs. "Now men, I have some bad news, the government has decided that our work is nothing, people are starting to doubt us, we're having budget cuts everywhere, people just don't believe in out work anymore."

The saddened general said, "Sir, what's wrong?" asked Zero. "Yeah general, what's wrong?" asked Axl. "Well men," he started to say, "I'm afraid we have to shut down the maverick hunters." He said. "WHAT?" the three hunters explained in unison. "Why?" asked Axl, with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe this!" Zero exclaimed. "Sorry men, unless we pay of these debts, we have to shut down." Signas said.

Just then X said, "Why not have a tournament, that's saved us before." "Yes, X, but like I said nobody like what we do anymore." X then replied, "What if we use the former mavericks, and have a grand prize?" Axl brightened up and said, "Yeah that could work!" Zero said, "Sounds like a plan." Singas had finally had a sign of relief for some good news, and said "Let's to it men." They then announced it to every one and they all planned it out.

To be continued

Note: Sorry the beginnings are so short, but I bet nobody though of this idea before.


	2. The tournament

Tournament of Mavericks

Chapter two

The tournament

Note: Thanks to Blue Dranzer77 for the first review to this story.

The tournament had begun, tonight was the opening night, and it was to be held at the Terror Dome downtown. It was sure to be a good tournament, the purpose, to raise money for the maverick hunters. The first match was tonight at 9:00 p.m. Almost everyone was going to be there.

8:59 p.m.

Downtown Z city

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the Maverick tournament." yelled the referee. "I'm DJ Jazzman, and I'll be your referee, and this is going to be a long tournament, so let's get started!"

"From the left side, he slices and dices and has boomerangs, Boomer Kuwanger!" A beetle robot with a boomerang on his head, arms and legs came out. "And in this corner, he has some of the greatest fighter's moves, Magma Dragoon!" "A dragon like figure came out. A guy in a white cloak and five glowing objects on him dropped down and yelled "Fight!" The two started with a little trash talk Boomer said "You have no chance of winning; you have the fighting moves of losers." "How dare you mock those of who I have gained these moves off of, you will pay for that." MD yelled. Then they charged at each other and collided a few times. Boomer threw a few boomerangs but they all missed both times, Magma Dragoon used a fiery uppercut and did some big damage, Boomer yelled "Ow, geez, take this!" He created a huge boomerang, but it missed both times. MD created a huge fireball and it hit dead on. "Give up Boomer; you always were a weak one." He told his opponent. Boomer got up and yelled "Never!" He put all his energy into one last charge, but it was futile, Magma Dragoon was charging up his energy and when Boomer got up to him, it was over 'Flame Uppercut!" was the last thing Boomer heard before MD ripped up through his body with a giant flaming uppercut, and it ripped off his torso and it exploded, and the flames came down and blew up the other half of his body. When it was over, the only thing left of Boomer Kuwanger was his head boomerang. "Well, there's our winner." Jazzman said "Magma Dragoon!"

Everybody cheered.

Note: Read and review.


	3. The river rocks

Tournament of Mavericks

Chapter 3

The river rocks

Note: I'm not going to put Zero, X, or Axl in the tournament.

We are now in the office of Signas, where X, Zero, and Axl are counting the money made from the fight. "Amazing!" Signas said, "This is only the first fight and we've made over a million dollars!" "Yeah!" exclaimed Axl. "Keep this up and we'll be out of debt in no time!" "Unfortunately," Signas said "there's still a lot of debt to be paid off." "With fights like this, we'll have it under control in no time." Zero said. "Zero's right!" exclaimed X "we'll have it under control in no time." "Well men, let's get this show on the road!" "Yeah!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the second fight!" Jazzman yelled as the giant crowd of people screamed and it echoed throughout the stadium. "Now may I announce the contestants." Everybody roared with cheering, the stadium was like a lion. "In this corner, a digger by heart, Ground Scravich!" A large, brown, whatever he is came out with a boulder on his butt. "And in this corner, he's not from Bermuda, he's not giant, but he is a squid, Squid Adler!" A squid like creature came out. Silva dropped down and yelled "Fight!" Squid A tried to strangle Scravich with his tentacles, but he rolled out of the way. Then Scravich rolled over SA and crushed him and yelled "I win!" "Not so fast!" SA said getting up and binding Scravich with his tentacles by the neck. Scravich was choking, but he threw a boulder from his butt at SA, it was gross, but it was the only way to get him off. "Ew, that was gross!" "I know but it was the only way to get you off, now take this!" Scravich rolled back and forth trying to squish SA, but he kept dodging the boulder, but every time he missed, the boulder got larger, and larger. SA thought that he could just avoid them and win, but he was wrong. In the end, the boulder was too large and Scravich jumped up and brought the boulder down on SA and completely crushed him, all that was left of the squid were crushed parts. "Well I guess we have our winner, GROUND SCRAVICH!" Jazzman yelled, everyone roared with applause.

To be continued

Note: This was hard because I didn't like either of them.


	4. Dark Mantis vs Overdrive Ostrich

Tournament of Mavericks

Chapter 4

Dark Mantis vs. Overdrive Ostrich

Note: Sorry I haven't update in a while, I'll try to get this done faster.

The last fight had raised quite a lot of money, but it wasn't nearly enough. "We've gotten over a thousand dollars in just one night!" Axl exclaimed. "True but we need a lot more." Signas said. "Hopefully, we should be done by round one." Zero said.

Meanwhile, downtown…….

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final fight of the night!" DJ Jazzman yelled. The Terrordome was like a lion that roared applause. "In this corner, preying mantis, flying dragon, Dark Mantis!" However after this was said, nobody came out. "………., here I am!" a voice cried out, and Dark Mantis jumped from the audience, the crowd cheered. "And in this corner, the speeding thunder from down under, Overdrive Ostrich!" an ostrich mech came speeding in through the back doors. Silva dropped down and yelled "Fight!"

OO began by charging Mantis, but he teleported to the side and slashed Ostrich but he dodged and head butted him, only to get a cut from DM, who in time, got a left hook to the face, and Overdrive got another slice, and kicked Dark. He then sliced OO's feet, who then head butted him again, and his opponent gave him a cut on the head, who he then gave a full charged dash.

Hours later, Overdrive Ostrich had cuts all over his body and Mantis had many bruises all over his. "Time for me to finish this!" OO yelled, he then charged up one hell of a dash and released it and he head butted DM full-force. Mantis fell to the floor, and his body disappeared. "Well, guess this means I win." Ostrich said. He then felt a sharp pain through his body. "You wish." Was the last thing he heard before Dark Mantis came out of nowhere and sliced him to pieces. "You weren't fast enough to avoid that." He said reappearing. "Well folks, I think we got our final winner of the night….. Dark Mantis!" Everybody cheered.

To be continued.

Note: I almost thought of deleting this.


	5. Sniping the hornet's nest

Dang it's been even longer since I updated this, but here it is.

Tournament of Mavericks

Chapter 5

Sniping the bees nest.

The maverick hunters got a lot from the fight but as usual, it wasn't enough. Any who onto the second fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," DJ Jazzman announced, let me introduce our next fighters!" The crowd roared with excitement. On the left side he floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee, Blast Hornet. A bee with a buster cannon flew out. "And on this side, watch your step, Snipe Anteater!" A silver anteater with a snipe gun on his back walked in. "This old geezer, this should be easy." BH said with a smirk. "Don't even think that for a minute, you whelp."

"Fight!" Blast Hornet charge at the anteater but he didn't move, before impact he jumped and got onto the rafter above the arena. "Where'd he go?" BH then heard a shooting sound, but didn't know where it came from, a laser was seen shooting off screen and it shot Hornet in the arm. He fell down in pain. "Yeowch!" Anteater dropped down laughing. "Haha, you have no idea what I can do, whelp!" Blast H then started laughing, while Snipe A and everyone in the audience got confused. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Because you fell for it, you old geezer!" "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about….. THIS!" He then shot a bunch of energy blasts from his cannon, all where direct hit, his opponent fell down in pain. Just when he though he had an advantage, Snipe Anteater shot a gust of razor wind and Blast Hornet got scratch marks all over his body. "You old bastard!" "Ho ho, know who's the old geezer?" "You still are, because you're old!"

"I'll teach you some respect yet you whelp!" SA then sent out a barrage of army ants, which placed themselves on various places in the ring. "What the hell?" "Oh you'll see what these are for, just wait." But, Blast charged in anyway and stepped on at least 10 of the 30 ants, which exploded on contact and sent him flying to the other side. But then, Blast Hornet tried something sneaky, he used his bomb bees to force the army ants back onto Snipe Anteater and they exploded on him. Then he used his stinger and ran at the old reploid, and then he stabbed him right in the gut, he stayed in for a few seconds before the old geezer decided to do something about it, like use his gun to shoot him in the face.

The hornet fell out in pain, and the anteater jumped back onto the rafters. "Now where is he?" "About to in the center of the ring, and be claimed the winner of this fight!" Where the words Blast Hornet heard before Snipe Anteater shot him in the stomach, he gasped for air and "I …. Lost." Was all he could manage before another shot blaster off his head, and his body fell to the arena floor, offline. Snipe Anteater fell to the floor.

"Winner, Snipe Anteater!" Jazzman yelled. The stadium roared with cheering again.

To be continued

Wow, Blast Hornet really met a gruesome end. Please Read and review, more chapters should be up soon


End file.
